


Elfroot.

by Mayfenhareltakeyou



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Arlathan, F/M, I literally just made this because I was bored., I'm really bad at tags, Solas - Freeform, Stoned, Young Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayfenhareltakeyou/pseuds/Mayfenhareltakeyou
Summary: Wanting to relax, Solas decides to smoke an ounce and a half of elfroot. He probably didn't think it through.





	Elfroot.

**Author's Note:**

> Set around a hundred years before the fall of Arlathan.

Solas and elfroot didn’t mix well, as I had discovered a few years prior. 

As of the present moment, Solas was absolutely off his head. Judging by the large amount of excess elfroot that was laying around in his chambers, Solas had smoked enough to knock a bloody druffalo. How he was still awake, I had no idea.

Solas didn’t seem to notice me as I came into his chambers, well, our chambers. He was spread out over the small couch we had, feet over the backrest, his head lolling around stupidly. He noticed me and grinned, raising his head to seemingly gesture to me to go near him. I groaned and walked to him, falling to the couch next to him. 

“Just how much did you smoke?” I queried. Solas looked to the ceiling again, thinking for a few seconds before replying. 

“Uhhh….. I’ve been.. on and off all day.” He murmured, his voice quiet, his gaze still pointed at the ceiling. I grasped the top of his head, gently grabbing one of his dreadlocks to make him look at me. His eyes were heavily bloodshot, and his mouth was open like a gasping fish.

“That’s not what I asked.” I grumbled. This man was supposed to be leading a fucking rebellion against the Evanuris, not lounging around like a petulant child.

“…what did you ask?” He squinted at me. I let out a loud groan, letting him aware of my disapproval. 

“I asked how much you fucking smoked.” I grumbled. 

Solas stared at the ceiling again, “um… All of the stuff I had.. There was a lot.. probably enough to knock out a dragon.” He started laughing, but I shut him up by pressing my hand to his mouth. 

“Solas, you had an ounce and a half of elfroot overall. Please tell me you didn’t smoke all of it.” I sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge with my finger.

Solas laughed again, “I did. Then I went to the kitchens and.. ate a lot. I think I ate something that was supposed to be for Mythal, but who cares?” He looked at me again, “you should take up smoking elfroot, Athras, you look like you could use it. You’re always so.. angry, except when you’re with me. Like.. someone asks you something and you tell ‘em to stick it.” 

I sighed; he wasn’t wrong. About the elfroot he was, but everything else, not so much. 

“No. You know what happens when I smoke it.” I replied, shifting my gaze to the wooden pipe laying on the couch next to Solas. 

With a grunt, I pushed myself off the couch and grabbed Solas’ shirt, pulling him up, “c’mon. You need sleep,”

Solas giggled and lazily wrapped his arms around my neck, clinging onto me like a newborn baby. 

“You smell really good, you know? You smell like… wet dog.” He laughed again, continuing to cling to my neck as Iaid him on the bed. He eventually managed to pull me down with him. Making me lay next to him, his head pressed into the crook of my neck.

“I don’t see how that’s a good thing,” I grumbled in response. 

“I like wet dog.” Was all he said. 

“Well, I’m not a dog, I’m an elf, and I’m certainly not wet,” I scoffed. Solas looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not a dog? But you seem to like doggy style enough.” He burst out laughing, snorting a few times.

I sighed heavily, “that’s a sex position, Solas. It has nothing to do with actually being a dog,” I was going to give him shit for that remark when he was sober, “now go to sleep. I wanted to discuss something with you, but now when you’re stoned like this. Sleep it off. Go fuck a spirit or something, I don’t know.”

Solas smirked, “can I fuck you, insead?” He asked, grinning.

“No. Not while you’re like this.” I gently pushed his head off of me, pushing it to the pillow, “sleep,”

Solas groaned but nodded weakly, closing his eyes. I sighed and got up, quickly walking out of the room, ensuring I locked the door behind myself to make sure he didn’t decide to go to the kitchens again.


End file.
